mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy Trials!
Galaxy Trials is an RPG hosted by Dexexe1234. It follows the quest of a band of heroes trying to rebuild the world of Srita. It even has its own seperate wiki. Mechanics Each PC has seven stats: HP, MP, Strength, Defence, Willpower, Spirit, and Speed. *HP - Total Health Part. When this is depleted, the character is incapacitated/dead. *MP - Total Magic Part. Expended to perform special attacks. *Strength - Physical strength. Dictates the power of physical attacks. *Defence - Physical endurance. Dictates damage received from physical attacks. *Willpower - Magical power. Dictates the damage dealt by magical attacks. *Spirit - Resistance to magic. Dictates damage received from magical attacks. *Speed - Decides turn order, as well as the player's ability to dodge. The characters explore the "dungeon" for items and may return to town at any time with a majority vote. In battle, a maximum of five heroes can take part, though players can use their turn to switch out. Turn order is dictated by the Speed stat, and the abilities and health of enemies are not revealed to the players. To keep the thread concise, some of the strategy-based talk has been moved to an IRC room. Plot Heroes Eleka, Ghast, Axel, Lawman, and Smith are summoned from the nether to stand before a strange orb in a desolate plane. Behind them, a distorted cry for help is interrupted by the appearance of two strange beasts, which the heroes swiftly dispatch. Lygaxa, the spirit within the orb, calls the creatures Wishmakers; then explains to the heroes that they must collect the Star Shards the monsters drop to rebuild the world. The heroes are pointed in the direction of the Grey Woods, where they soon split up and Ghast, Lawman, and Axel take on three Wishmakers before finding an uncrossable patch of white ground. Meanwhile, Eleka and Smith check out a hole and find another Star Shard, like the one the first Wishmakers dropped; then battle a Goo Monster and get a third Star Shard. Smith tries eating one of the star shards to discover they do not restore MP. The team regroups, crosses a bridge, and make a huge crack run through the forest. They they place one of the Star Shards in an indentation, which makes a tree with a large Bronze Star Shard appear. On their return journey to Lygaxa, they fight another pack of monsters. In Begano Village, Lygaxa offers no explanation on how to cross the white ground, but manages to uncrystallise the village shop from the Bronze Star Shard, which lets the heroes stock up on potions and armour. In the forest, Ghast and Eleka discover a pit with dead Wishmakers, and awaken and defeat a furious Forest Mimic. The spoils included a Ring of Prayer, a Blue Star Shard, and two normal ones. The Blue Shard creates a crystal which allows two more heroes to be summoned, so Jamison the Battle Mage and Althear the Healer are called to join the fight. Ghast places a Star Shard in the crystallised shopkeeper, and rescues Minty, a cheery young girl who is a bit ditzy. Upon return to the Grey Woods, a cloaked figure asks how the Heroes escaped being Crystallised. The man introduces himself as Riot, and casually defeats a Forest Mimic in one hit before explaining that The Enigmatic Building must have been reactivated to bring the heroes to Begano Town. He disappears across the uncrossable white ground, which transforms into a wooded glade when Ghast fits a star shard in its indentation. Althear and Lawman examine the stream, to be accosted by five Wishmaker Mimics. Part the way through the battle, they replicate the heroes Axel, Althear, Jamison, Smith, and Lawman. They systematically defeat the mimics in order of irritation (as they copy the heroes' abilities also) and they get a variety of weapons, three Star Shards, and a Red Star Shard for their efforts. Back at town the heroes see the changes Minty made to her shop and the selection of items available, a fountain is created from the Red Star Shard, Ghast changes his mask gaining a new ability and losing an old one and the Hera Crystal summons two new heroes (Desper the gunslinger and Angela the Shaman). Lawman causes a seed to suddenly burst into a sprout and unfreezes a citizen, after which the crystal summons the final hero of the party Inelia the rune mage, during the summoning of which some role-playing abounds. After Inelia is summoned the heroes examining the mold (Smith, Axel, lawman, Jamison and Eleka) are sucked in and attacked by various Wishmakers who had been maskerading as molds, while at the same time outside the plant people start to get uncomfortable of inelia's...offer and those remaing start to head to the forest but are ambushed by a trio of wish makers coming up through the floor and battle begins. Both groups of heroes immediately go on the offensive and Smith quickly learns one of the dangers of turn stacking after deep cutting a wretcher (a wish-maker that explodes) while on the other end the tower white short appears proof against the heroes attacks until Ghast's Voodoo Lance manages to not only damage but destroy it's shield (at this point the people on the IRC channel agreed that Voodoo Lance! was badass). The next turns see the heroes outside the plant manage to finish off the White shirts while the heroes have similar (albeit slower) success despite Lawman getting paralysed. The exp recieved means that all the heroes except Lawman, Axel and Smith level up (the new heroes to 4 and the remaining 4 heroes to 5) and they recive in total a fury ring, a small gem and 4 star shards (Axel takes and equips the fury ring). As they dust themselves off a small patch of grass springs up in the plant (now known as the ethereal garden) while the citizen that Lawman unfroze asks the group outside the garden where lawman was (since the citizen ignored him just after being unfrozen in favour of talking to minty) since he wanted to give him something. After healing up at the fountain Ghast and Althear go into the garden and witness the planting and sprouting of the first skill trees while Jamison leaves and decrystalises another citizen. Lawman confronts the citizen who he decrystalised who in turn says that he had something to give Lawman but forgot, Lawman and Smith then decristalise the last two formations (another two citizens, one of whom is old and the other comments on Smith looking similar to a wishmaker), Anglea eats her cookie (receiving a gecko band) and people go shopping while Inelia compliments minty. Four of the heroes (Eleka, Angela, Althear and Ghast) start to leave to the forest and Jamison rushes around to do stuff before joining them. When the five reach the forest it's a scene of something big, with Riot battleing a huge wish maker which refuses to die after he cut it in half. Eleka, after stating that riot will be fine goes to investigate a white orb the now slightly faded area of the reclaimed forest with Ghast and Althear offering thier opinions (the giant wishmaker being the third largest monster Ghast has seen and Althear confident that riot has things under control but that the group should help) as they go. The secind group arrives in the forest as the first group investigates the blob (which appeared to be sucking the colour out of the area) which releases the Axelwish to battle them. As the battle with Axelwish begins as Riot sets the giant wishmakers head on fire and starts to carve it's arm off with a laser from his staff while Axel, Lawman and the rest of the second group examine a pond of white stuff where a hole used to be, Lawman isn't very surprised when a wishmaker attacks them. The Axelwish battle begins with Eleka and Angela attacking while Ghast trys out his new technique and scans him, the Axelwish then powers himself up rendering Althears attack ineffective. The battle with the Wishmaker at the pool of white water starts off poorly as it's revealed that it still prevents the group from walking on it meaning that the first three attacks are stopped completely while Inelia activates her new mana shield, the strange wishmaker then summons another wishmaker from the whitewater. In the Riotwish battle things arn't much better as Ghast and Jamison are the only ones who do any damage while the wishmaker deals major damage to eleka, cringing her in the process, in return although Althear manages to heal her from it. The next turn had a complete surprise in store when Despers two double bucks (one directed at the strange wishmaker and the other directed at the wishmaker it summoned) caused the Summoned wish-maker to Detonate with a resounding SKARA-BOOM!!! which annihilates the water and the strange wishmaker. Desper and Inelia both level up to level 5 and Axel, Smith and Lawman level up to 6 afterwards. The Riotwish battle goes slightly better as the combined damage from Angeka and Ghast manage to make Riotwish activiate it's mini-boss sacrifice: mark of the behemoth which turns it into a muscle bound hulk. The white water battle leaves a puching knife, a fancy briefcase and a pair of jeans behind as spoils, Riot takes a moment to congratulate the heroes on managing to return a corner of the forest to colour and the Riotwish battle reaches a conclusion as the combined damage from Eleka, Angela and Ghast manage to bring down the Riotwish, leaving a treasure chest behind and causing Angela to level-up to 5. Inelia compliements the real Riot, causing him to blush and become flustered, while Ghast plunders the chest and comes up with a grapple-claw and two large star-shards (one green and the other cracked and brown) and Desper hears a mysterious voice ask him for help. The Riotwish's corpse fades away and it's revealed that Ghast found riots old grapple claw. A starshard placed in the correct indentation creates a natural bridge over the chasm and Angela finds some swir grass. Five heroes then leave inorder to go to town while smith fits a star shard into an indentation in a tree and manages to return more of the forest's colours and the villagers do something involving wood. The chests that are revealed by smith turn out to be part of something called a grove of glades, which requires them to be level 10 inorder to be able o do anything there while the two shards create a shop, a small amount of floor and a spark. A pile of presents also appeared in town. Smith attempts to threaten the fairy type creature guarding the chests to no avail while Axel heads off back too town but gets attacked by a Wishmaker and a group of underdogs. Axel starts to attack, only to be blocked by a pile of dogs, and his beserk status caused by the ring makes him lose a third of his HP while the remaining dogs take off more as Smith, Lawman and Eleka flank. The Heroes start to open their ydraggia presents starting with Ghast (who gets a crossbow), Althear (who gets a staff) and Jamison (who gets some armour). The battle with the tamer continues as Axel heals himself and Smith and Eleka attack, but to no avail as the Tamer, buffed by the underdogs, manages to kill Axel (the death of a Hero in game) and Lawman finishes it off in turn. Desper (who gets a fancy revolver) and Inelia (who gets a powerfist type thing) open their ydraggia gifts aswell. Althear examines the spark and is told not to attack it until she has a full party with her. The second group of heroes return and Eleka (a sword), Smith (a giant cutter) and Lawman (the ability to summon something called millreeves) collect their presents while everyone else shops and Axel meets death. He then tries to gamble with death, but only ends up annoying him. Desper shows the orb to lygaxa who doesn't know what it is, Angela shows the swir grass to minty who states she doesn't know anything about crafting, angela then checks on her tree and Ghast, Lawman, Jamison, Eleka and Inelia all challenge the spark who accepts and transports them to it's lair. Death gives Axel something to do by opening up a world for him. the battle against the spark boss starts in earnest with Eleka attacking while Ghast takes an analysis of the dragonet knight and jamison charges his axe, the knight responds to elekas attack by stabbing Ghast in the stomach. Althear asks the citizens what they are building and discovers that they are building living quarters, desper shows the jewel to Minty who offers him 500 peda for it. The battle with the dragonet knight continues with Ghast and Eleka attacking, Lawman using law and order on people and Jamison charging his axe and attacking while Inelia activates her rune shield and the dragonet knight fights back using it's various electric attacks. Inelia soon aligns with the dragonet knights element and gains the thunder rune spell. The second group of heroes go back to the wood while Axel gains access to his soul shard (batallos) and immediately puts him to good use by smashing a door down. Battle slows down slightly as the heroes heal and manage to get the knights HP down by a third, causing him to activate a thunder shield. The second group finally finishes exploring the wood and come to the conclusion they need to go down and in the tower axel is attacked by a lost soul. The knight manages to paralyse both Ghast and Eleka and offers the first group a chance to surrender and are subsequently expelled from the knights realm back into town. As the second group of heroes head to the ramp down they are attacked by 2 blank wishkids and various wishmakers while in the tower Axel's soulshard struts it stuff even though it doesn't have legs and defeats the shadow after which Axel is presented with a relatively simple puzzle. Inelia starts acting emo at the fountain and Eleka asks the citizens questions while Ghast and Lawman leave to find the other heroes in the forest. Ghast and Lawman are attacked just as they enter and are presented with another blank wishkid and some friends. In the second groups fight the two blank woshkids transform to copy Desper and Angela (the desperwish is quickly dispatched by desper himself via quad-load combo). It turns out Axel got the puzzle correct which repairs or creates a bridge. The second group manages to dispatch the last wiggler and the angleawish and move onto the beetle riders. In their battle Ghast shoots the Underdogs while Lawman summons millreeves, who turns out to be a small robot who acts british, and the blank wishkid transforms to copy Ghast (becoming a cameo thanks to it's joxicle mask). In the tower Axel uses a teleport of somesort and moves on to the next level which appears to contain a giant pit. Eleka, Inelia and Jamison head out to assist the others but spot a tower on the way. In Lawman and Ghast's battle they finish off the last of the underdogs and the Ghastwish and in battle against the beetle riders Smith deals possibly fatal damage to one of the riders who merely loses his beetle. Characters Player Characters Axel (Tappipappa) - A skeleton Raging Monk. He is a predominantly physically offensive character. Eleka (Lankie) - A human Dark Knight. She is able to sacrifice HP to boost her attack. Ghast (snoomanwaff) - A human(?) Maskerado. His abilities vary depending on the type of mask he has equipped. Smith (Ixcalibur) - A Kiira Assassin with a human host. His composition is curiously similar to the Wishmakers, and he specialises in sneak attacks. Lawman (MyifanW) - A lawyer Businessman. So far he is a generally balanced character who has a suitcase full of attacks, buffs, and other useful things. Jamison (Dimjim) - A human Battle Mage. He can heal and use splash attacks by throwing his waraxe. Althear (Plagorath) - A light being Healer. She sacrifices offensive capability for her ability to heal her team-mates. Desper (Blue-Clone-Ninja) - A rage gunslinger. Master of armed weaponry, and a great shot. Specializes in all manner of guns and rifles. Is also generally quick on the trigger. Angela (Schazer) - A Were-Chameleon Shaman. Shamans like nature and it's secrets, trying to solve them with Alchemy and other ways of Craftsmanship. Inelia (Xelada) - A Human Rune mage. A class trained in a secluded monastery. Specializes in runes, both using them as weapons, and is able to create powerful everyday magick. NPCs Lygaxa - The spirit which summoned the heroes to Begano Town, and entrusted them with rebuilding the scattered world. Minty - A cheery, gregarious young shopkeeper. Eleka seems to hate her on principle. Riot - One of the last survivors of the Wishmakers' attack on the world. He is outrageously powerful. and 4 random townspeople Tropes Arson and Ingestion - Smith tries to eat a Star Shard to see if it possesses any MP-restoring properties. Color By Technicolor Category:Collaborations Category:Dexexe1234 Adventures Category:RPG Category:Turn-Based